


Shards

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there is no such thing as too much Holmes bondage. Do you think he will be able to escape? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards




End file.
